DESDE SIEMPRE
by brii.sweetness
Summary: Bella se la pasa buscando Citas a Edward que es su mejor amigo para que deje de estar solo, lastima que sea un desperdicio por su parte ya que el esta enamorado de ella / ONE SHOT/REEDITADO NEW SUMMARY


ACLARO SOLO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENESE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO SE LOS PIDO PRESTADOS AVECES

* * *

**vamos edward, ella es genial**- porque insiste tanto

Bella swan es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, cuando eramos pequeños todos pensaban que eramos hermanos porque nunca nos separabamos, claro que como todo en la vida cambia, con el tiempo asi lo hicieron mis sentimos por ella tambien, sin embargo nunca le he podido confesar lo que siento, el miedo a perderla es inmenso, si SOY UN COBARDE pero quien me puede culpar por eso si la unica vez que me arme con el valor suficiente decirle mis sentimientos, ella se me adelanto diciendo:

(_flash back_

_ bella tengo algo que decirte- ya no soportaba mas mi secreto, me despera tenerla tan cerca y no poder decirle cuanto la quiero  
_

_edward igual yo es algo increiblemente importante- o dios, sera que ella siente lo mismo_

_tu primero- inhalo profundamente_

_de acuerdo, recuerdas a Jacob Black, el hijo del amigo de mi padre- solo asenti con la cabeza, el que tenia que ver en esto- bueno resulta que el fin de semana fuimos a visitarlon a su casa y pues estuvimos platicando un buen rato y antes de irme... me pidio que fuese su novia y acepte- queeeeeeeeeeeeeee de verdad escuche eso, y para rematar agrego- eres el primero en saberlo por que eres la persona mas importante para mi, eres casi mi hermano- su "hermano" en que mundo o vida paralela un "hermano" puede sentir lo que yo por ella- y que dices_

_lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer fue abrazarla y decirle con voz ahoga- 'felicidades'_

_fin flash back)_

Desde entonces se ha dedicado a buscarme pareja para que yo no este solo y pueda sentir la misma "dicha" que siente ella cuando esta con su 'jake'

**no bella, ya no quiero que me hagas mas citas a ciegas-** no era la primera vez que le decia esto a mi mejor amiga, si no poder decirle que la amaba era fustrante esto era casi insoportable ya que ella queria verme con alguien.

**por que no, eres el unico que ahorita no tienes pareja, necesitas diversion por un rato**- si supiera con quien deseo "divertirme"

**es por eso yo no solo quiero** _**"diversion por un rato**_"- la queria a ella

**pues si quieres algo mas solo lo conseguiras teniendo citas, si no como piensas conocer a la persona por la que sientas eso**- no te preocupes se quien es, te la presento, te un espejo

ya me estaba fastidiando este tema y queria acabar con el pronto, sin pensarlo dije

**es que ya la conosco**- ella se quedo estatica un momento

**la conosco**- su tono ahora era mas frio- **dime si la conosco**

yo permaneci callado, en que pensaba cuando dije eso, estaba cabando hondo la tumba de nuestra amistad

**te pregunte algo**- ahora estaba molesta y me estaba gritando- **quien es**

tenia que irme antes que cometiera un error, camine rapido hacia la puerta pero bella me detuvo abrazando por la espalda

**dimelo edward**- su voz sonaba quebrada- **quien es la que te esta alejando de mi, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que desde hace unos meses estas muy alejado de mi-** empezo a sollozar- **yo** **no te quiero perder**- en voz casi inhaudible dijo- **quien es ella**

me gire rapidamente para quedar frente a ella, una lagrima corria por su mejilla se la limpie, quedando a 2cm de distancias nuestras caras de dije "**eres tu**" y la bese

al principio se quedo shokeada pero como si un click hubiese sonado en su cabeza comprendio todo y me respondio el beso

Al separarnos recosto si frente en mi pecho

**por que no me lo habias dicho**- como podia cuestionarme eso

**por que tu solo me querias como ha un hermano**- subio su mirada a la mia

**t****onto, solo lo decia por que pense que tu asi me veias-** se apreto mas a mi- **tu eres lo mas importate y lo que mas quiero**

**l****o mismo siento yo- **bese su frente

**desde cuando**- se puso de puntitas para acercarse a mi

**d****esde siempre-** y la volvi a besar

* * *

**HE ECHO UNOS LIGEROS CAMBIOS DE DIALOGOS Y CORRECIONES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS OPINIONES GRACIAS**

**Atencion, si quieren que convierta este fic. en mas de 1 cap. haganmelo saber, pero porfavor diganmelo, ademas encantada recibire propuestas para la historia.**

**Kisses brii**


End file.
